1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency treatment apparatus and a high-frequency treatment method for applying a treatment high-frequency wave to a living tissue to treat the living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high-frequency treatment apparatus, for example, a pair of electrodes holds a living tissue and a high-frequency wave is applied to the held living tissue, and so the living tissue is treated. In such a high-frequency treatment apparatus, an impedance of the held living tissue is measured, and the current value, voltage value, power value, frequency, etc. of the high-frequency wave to be applied to the living tissue is controlled on the basis of the measured impedance so as to perform a suitable treatment. Various kinds of control methods for performing a suitable coagulation/incision treatment are disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-269353, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-29355, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-107197 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-252284.